1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a safety belt and a safety belt unlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern lives, motor vehicles bring much convenience for transportation because of their high speed. However, when accidents involving motor vehicles happen, it may hurt the passengers because the speed of the motor vehicles is too fast. Hence, people have invented safety belts to fix the passengers to the motor vehicles when the motor vehicles are moving. Under this condition, when collision accidents of motor vehicles happen, the passengers may be prevented from being throw away from the motor vehicles so as to decrease injuries of the passengers. The structures of the conventional safety belts include a two-point type or a three-point type. Usually, one end of the two-point safety belt is winded in a belt grabber through a shoulder position of the passenger, and the other end of the two-point safety belt can be pulled out to be locked in a locking mechanism to the other side of the waist. Regarding the three-point safety belt, two ends thereof are usually arranged on the same side of the passenger, wherein one of the two ends is set adjacent to the shoulder and the other of the two ends is set adjacent to the waist. Any of the two ends is winded in a belt grabber of the motor vehicle and the remaining end is fastened to the motor vehicle. A locking member which is freely slides between the two ends of the safety belt is set between the two ends. When in use, the safety belt is pulled out from the motor vehicle and is stretched across a front side of the passenger to be fixed to the locking mechanism which is located at the other side of the waist of the passenger. As a result, the three-point safety belt provides two fixing points at one side of the passenger and one fixing point at the other side of the passenger.
The locking member is usually sheetmetal and includes a slot through which the safety belt extends. The locking member further typically includes a locking hole for mating with the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism usually includes an insertion slit for insertion of the locking member. The locking mechanism is lockable with the locking hole of the locking member so as to realize fixation therebetween. The locking mechanism further includes an unlocking mechanism integrally formed therewith. Since the locking mechanism is usually arranged at the waist position of the passenger, the unlocking mechanism is usually a button for the passenger to easily apply force thereon. In a specified application, the button is usually arranged adjacent to the insertion slit. During unlocking, the button is downwardly pressed so as to unlock the locking mechanism and the locking member.
However, it is inconvenient for the passenger to know the exact position of the unlocking mechanism which is set near the waist of the passenger. When in use, the passenger possibly needs to lower his head to observe the exact position of the button before pressing the button, which increases the use difficulty thereof. Besides, an area of the button is usually small, the passenger is capable of only using a thumb to operate, thereby great force is needed and it improves difficulty for those weak people to implement. Furthermore, either the three-point safety belt or the two-point safety belt brings unbalanced force applied to the passenger, which may render the passenger feel uncomfortable. Besides, it is easy for the passenger to break away from a small force side of the safety belt and get injured.